witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Yennefer
Yennefer of Vengerberg (born on Belleteyn of the year 1173) — a sorceress who lived in the capital city of Aedirn — Vengerberg. She was the youngest member of the Council of Sorcerers and later the Lodge of Sorceresses attempted to recruit her. She is the love of witcher Geralt of Rivia and a mother figure to Ciri. The lady of Vengerberg is famous for her beauty, even though during the events of The Tower of the Swallow she was 94 years old. She always wears black and white clothing, and uses lilac and gooseberry perfumes. She has remarkable violet eyes and raven black hair. She is a quadroon (meaning she had ¼ of elven blood). During the Battle of Sodden Hill she was blinded by Fringilla Vigo, a Nilfgaardian sorceress. Her sight was later magically restored but she still bore the emotional scars. As most sorceresses, she is sterile. She secretly sought a way of restoring her fertility. She gave her motherly love to Ciri — the child destined for Geralt by the Law of Surprise. She also taught Ciri about magic while in Ellander, at the Temple under the watchful eye of Nenneke. She was royal advisor to king Demavend of Aedirn and a friend of Triss Merigold. Yennefer first appeared in the short story "The Last Wish" (found in The Last Wish short story collection). She later appeared in other short stories, including "Granica możliwości", "Okruch lodu" and "Coś więcej", one "non-canon" short story: "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", and of course all the novels in the Witcher saga. It is implied in the story "The Last Wish" that her attractive looks were a product of magic and had been acquired during her training, as with most other sorceresses. Geralt notes how her shoulders are slightly lopsided and by the end of the story realizes that Yennefer used to be a hunchback. Nevertheless, his love for her does not diminish. In The Hexer movie and TV series, Yennefer was portrayed by Grażyna Wolszczak. Episodes :* 04: "Smok" (The Dragon) :* 05: "Okruch lodu" (A Shard of Ice) While she never appears, nor is directly mentioned, the creators of the game did "sneak in" numerous references to Yennefer. * In the Inn in the Outskirts of Vizima, Geralt can talk to a bard, who tells him about Dandelion, and about the ballads of the White Wolf Dandelion's sung. Among them the tale of how "Geralt married a sorceress and they live somewhere on the happy isles". * At the very beginning of Chapter III, Triss tells Geralt that "the last time (she) felt this way, (Geralt) and a sorceress were playing with a genie". * In Chapter IV, the innkeeper of the Country Inn at Murky Waters can tell a tale about Ciri. Near the end of it, he says that the sorceress the witcher loved tried to revive him, but died in the process. * If Geralt chose Triss as Alvin's guardian in Chapter III, and if he answers king Foltest when questioned about their relationship that he really loves Triss, the update on the Identity - quest says, among other things: "My amnesia prevents me from remembering our relations in the past, but I have the impression I once loved a sorceress, deeply..." * In Witcher DLC "Side Effects" made by CD Projekt Red as part of The Witcher: Enhanced Edition, Dandelion asks Geralt during their second conversation in jail :" ...and what about you and Yennefer?" And Geralt says to him: " I don't want to talk about this." Yennefer appears in flashbacks in The Witcher 2. In an optional encounter at the very beginning of the game Geralt (still without his memory) meets the Crinfrid Reavers where they mention that they were intending to rape the sorceress and not him (during the events of Sword of Destiny). Despite this they fail to remember her name believing her to be called "Connifer". In the end of the game it is revealed, that Yennefer is probably alive, but has amnesia like Geralt, and that she is located in the city of Nilfgaard. Yennefer is a main character in . Yennefer had a note delivered to Witcher Geralt of Rivia stating that she needed to meet him urgently. Yennefer had given them a location to meet her, however the village was destroyed forcing her to flee towards White Orchard where Geralt alongside another witcher Vesemir lost her trail. Unknown to the witchers Yennefer had then gone to Vizima, however as they had asked the nearby Nilfgaardian general for information towards her location the general informed Yennefer of this. Knowning the witcher would be Geralt Yennefer travelled to meet him immediately before taking him to Vizima to meet Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. As it has turned out Yennefer had learned from the emperor that Ciri had returned to this world. She agreed along with Geralt to search for Ciri. She decided that he would search Velen and Novigrad for her whilst deciding to investigate Skellige herself. Notes * During the events of (year 1273), Yen is 100 years old. Gallery Yennefer from Vengerberg - "badass" artwork.jpg Yennefer.JPG|Yennefer in the graphic novels. Yennefer_tv series.jpg|Yennefer in The Hexer. TW2_Yen.jpg|Yennefer in The Witcher 2. yennefer_artwork.png yennefer_artwork2.png Yen.png|Yennefer with Geralt and Triss in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. cs:Yennefer de:Yennefer el:Yennefer es:Yennefer fr:Yennefer it:Yennefer lt:Jenefer hu:Yennefer pl:Yennefer sr:Јенефер vi:Yennefer Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the comics Category:Mages Category:Quadroons Category:The Witcher 3 characters